


Rumors of War

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU drabble was written for a challenge -  to change an event in Arda's history that would have changed everything that came after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors of War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Two councilors whispered together, approaching the study where Faramir sat up late again over watered wine and strategy.

“There was a moment I believed he would do something rash - ride east; throw his life away to show his worth.”

“You should have trusted him,” the other replied. “His feelings come easily to the surface, but it is his head that rules in the end. We are fortunate to have him, especially now…”

They knocked, pausing for a deep breath before carrying the dark news inside.

"Prince Faramir... the Wainriders have taken the Morannon. Your father and brother have both fallen."


End file.
